1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods for upgrading software in distributed computer systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to systems and methods for automatically updating software across a network.
2. The Relevant Art
Large entities such as businesses and educational institutions often connect user computer stations with a network which is in turn connected to a local server. This allows users of the computer stations to share files, programs, software, and the like. Under this arrangement, a network administrator may centrally install and manage software applications on the server to allow each station that is connected to the server to access the software application from the server. This arrangement relieves the network administrator of having to download the new software application onto each individual computer. The stations running the software application remotely from the server are referred to as thin clients. Thin clients generally store user data centrally on the server and store little or no application code and data locally. Non-thin clients, on the other hand, generally run the entire application and store all data locally.
When managing distributed client environments, system administrators are often required to centrally manage software deployment. With thin clients, updated versions of software are easily updated and made available to the client upon the next reuse. The application is generally updated directly on the server, typically by installing the new version upgrade from a CD-ROM or by download from a specific location on the Internet or other network. Portions of the application that reside on the client can be downloaded from the server or otherwise installed while the application is not in use. With non-thin clients, the administrator is generally required to install the updated version of an application manually on each client station. This typically disrupts the work of many users for sustained periods of time. Even if conducted at night, software installations can be troublesome, as many users keep applications open when not at their desks, which can prevent upgrades from being successfully conducted.
Keeping the versions of the application straight in networks that have both thin clients and non-thin clients can also be quite troublesome. As is often the case, when a new version of software is developed, the system administrator must distribute the new version or otherwise verify that each client on the same network has the new version.
Computer systems operating in a distributed environment may access and install new versions of software using one of two methods. In a “pull” method, the client requests the new software from the server. In a “push” method, the server decides when to install the software and may install the software automatically onto the client.
The downtime that is involved with installing new versions of software onto remote clients can create problems. With either thin clients or non-thin clients, once installation of the new software is completed, the application may need to be restarted on the client and possibly even the entire workstation may have to be restarted before the new version of the software application is accessible. When a new version of a software application is pushed upon the client while the software application is executing, the user is likely to temporarily or permanently lose data. Even when users are alerted and save their data, work is interrupted, and after the installation of the software application update, the user is generally required to restart the application, and in some cases the entire machine. The user is thus left waiting while the machine reboots, the application restarts, the installation process is completed, and the document is found again and reopened.
Providing the client with the new version of a software application is also burdensome on system administrators. For example, when a new or updated version of an application is available for download from the Internet, the system administrator is typically required to verify that each thin client is aware of the updated version of the application and to verify that the updated version is properly installed on each thin client. For non-thin clients, the system administrator must assure that each non-thin client has the updated version of the application by installing the new version one machine at a time. Thus, the system administrator often finds him or herself charged with managing both thin and non-thin clients. Since most users of non-thin clients either administer their own machines or retain the services of a separate group to manage their environments, a method is needed to deploy and synchronize software packages for these users.
In accordance with the above discussion, it should be readily appreciated that a need exists for a system and method to automatically update and synchronize versions of software applications in both non-thin and thin client environments. What is similarly needed is a manner of allowing users of both thin and non-thin clients to avoid having to restart application and/or the entire workstation once the new version of the application is downloaded and installed.